The present invention relates container for upright installation in a motor vehicle.
More particularly, the invention relates to a holder for a beverage container such as, for example, a cup, a beaker or a beverage can, which holder is intended for upright installation, for example in a central console in a motor vehicle.
More particularly, are known holders for beverage containers for installation in a dashboard of a motor vehicle which have a carrier that is guided out, pivotally or displaceably, from a basic position retracted into the dashboard into a use position projecting out from the dashboard. The carrier moves in an approximately perpendicular direction with respect to the dashboard, that is to say in an approximately horizontal plane of movement. The holder is located in the plane of movement, that is to say it is arranged in an approximately horizontal, or flat, position. The known holders having a holding piece which has an insertion opening for inserting the beverage container and which supports an inserted beverage container laterally against tipping. The holding piece can be a part that is separate from the holder but mounted on the holder. The holder itself can also form the holding piece, in which case it has the insertion opening for inserting the beverage container.
It is therefore an object of present invention to provide a beverage container holder which is suitable for upright installation in a motor vehicle.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a holder for a beverage container for upright installation in a motor vehicle in which the holding piece having the insertion opening is held on the carrier pivotally.
The holding piece can be pivoted out from a basic position into a use position and vice-versa. In the basic position, the holding piece is located approximately in the plane of movement of the carrier. In the use position, the holding piece is at angle to the plane of movement of the carrier and especially is so located in a horizontal plane that a beverage container can be inserted in an upright position. The carrier has a direction of movement from down to up. The carrier can move in an approximately vertical plane of movement and, therefore, in an approximately perpendicular direction with respect to an approximately horizontal surface, for example that of a central console of a motor vehicle. In the basic position, the holding piece is located in the approximately vertical plane of movement of the carrier. As a result thereof, the holder according to the invention can be of narrow construction and can be installed in space-saving manner in, for example, a central console of a motor vehicle.
In order to insert a beverage container into the holder according to the invention, the holding piece of the carrier moved into the raised, use position is pivoted into the approximately horizontal, use position, in which a beverage container can be inserted into the insertion opening of the holding piece. The holder according to the invention has the advantage that it can be installed in space-saving manner in, for example, a central console of a motor vehicle.
The guide means for the carrier can be in the form of a slide guide. In an embodiment of the invention in the carrier has a pivotal mounting as a guide means.
In accordance with another embodiment, the holding piece having the insertion opening for the beverage container can be pivoted through approximately 90xc2x0 from the basic position located in the plane of movement of the carrier into a horizontal, use position. When the plane of movement of the carrier is vertical, the angle of pivot of the holding piece is 90xc2x0. When the plane of movement of the carrier is not exactly vertical but rather on a slight slant, the angle of pivot of the holding piece can differ from 90xc2x0.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the holding piece has an interrupted partial ring which surrounds part of the circumference of an inserted beverage container. The wrap-around angle is greater than 180xc2x0 so that the partial ring supports the inserted beverage container laterally in all directions against tipping over. Constructing the holding piece with an interrupted partial ring instead of a complete ring has the advantage that the partial ring is smaller than a complete ring, which reduces the space required by the holder according to the invention. A further advantage of an uninterrupted ring is that a cup having a handle can be inserted, the handle in that case being located in the interruption in the ring.
It is a further embodiment of the invention, the holder has a flat stand element, on which a beverage container inserted in the holder stands. In order that the stand element can likewise be accommodated in space-saving manner, it is also pivotally mounted on the carrier. The stand element can be pivoted from a basic position, in which it is located in the plane of movement of the carrier, into a horizontal, use position and vice-versa. In the horizontal, use position, a beverage container can be inserted through the insertion opening of the holding piece and placed on the stand element.
In a further development of the invention, the stand element is constructed from two parts, the two parts being so mounted on the carrier that they can be pivoted in opposite directions. Constructing the stand element from two parts likewise has the advantage that less space is required; the space through which the stand element passes on pivoting is reduced when the stand element is constructed from two parts.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.